


A True Gentleman

by ArtsyAssassin



Category: Cinderella (1997), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAssassin/pseuds/ArtsyAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's flabbergasted. "A dance," she proposes; a light twinkle in her eye and a spark in her smile. "A token of my good wishes to you." Terra X Cinderella BBS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Gentleman

* * *

The keyblade wielder sighed quietly, more so thoughtful than tired. The rich stony walls interlaced with colourful fabrics hanging from the ceiling, shined appealingly to the observer. The lengthy scarlet carpet lifted the drastic change of the deep blue-violet tiles. Everything was soft and glossy yet in position and in order. He had been here for some time and he had to admit, there was an unusual charm to this place, it was rich but simple in its own way.

The ballroom music befitted the scenery nicely and the crowds assembled within were in no way unhappy. In fact, most looked quite pleased. Embarrassingly he remembered that this event was about some sort of proposition the prince made about wanting to find a proper suitor. It made no sense to him at all. If he didn't need to deal with it, Terra would have immediately left on the spot. There were rows and rows of women, both young and old gathering wistfully in awe of the prince. Some swooning, others jittery, several even holding handkerchiefs, eyes pearly with unshed tears. Parents were present as well; placing light creams or powders on the round and overdosed faces of their daughters as if they had missed a spot. A high gaseous layer of strong, feminine mixed perfumes filled the air, overflowing his lungs as he stifled his best not to cough.

The chestnut-haired man was not of this world, and they seemed to know it. Despite him taking haven in the deepest row within the back of the gracious halls, not too far from the entrance yet not too close to be completely apparent. The shifting eyes looking over at him every now and then made him feel all too aware of himself. It never seemed to trace his mind that he wasn't dressed as a guard or anyone of the royal house, and he was by far too young to be a father attending with an unmarried daughter. No, it made the women feel all too superstitious of him.

Sensing all the glares and wary looks on him, Terra shook his head as if to clear his discomfort, and remembered the magical god-mothers' advising words. How just believing could mean so much to a person, how he _needed_ to view this with own eyes to fully understand. With this meaningful reflection Terra reminded himself that he wanted to see this through. If not for himself than for her.

The earthen man had brought her here safely and he knew it to be a kind gesture to see her state of affairs, and then leave when acknowledging that no more harm would come to her. It was merely the correct thing to do.

And what damage could truly be done just by watch a damsel dancing, right?

Like five minutes too long, deciding his predicament closed, Terra led his oceanic gaze towards the center of the hall, where two figures paced back and forth in the act of ballroom dancing. Ignoring the hushed gasps of shock and mumbles of gossip, he kept his eyes directed onward, captivated by the sudden gust of beauty before him.

There she was glistening exquisitely akin to a freshly watered blossom, stirring harmoniously against the gentle hand of the wind. Her movements were soft just as she was and Terra couldn't help but notice that the blonde really did look like a match fit for royalty. Her face rosy and porcelain, her eyes wide and enchanting. A timeless beauty, she was radiant where he was dark.

There was a slip of thought when he noticed Cinderella cast him an unexpected glance as if trying to relate something to him. Perhaps she was worried if she was making mistakes? Terra almost chuckled; she was far from any mistake he could catch. But then again, he wasn't a very social person. Cinderella must have been nervous.

With the princes back towards him once more, Terra saw the glace come towards him again and this time his nodded his approval to her. If she needed self-esteem, the tall man would undoubtedly give it to her. Her face bright with recognition, she fluttered and time felt a little faster after that, though ironically her movements were less and less in tune with the black-haired prince.

It didn't seem to faze the intensely smitten royalty, and to Terra she looked a lot more like her previous self he had first encountered. Not that her partner would ever know that.

For an instant her lips started to move appearing as if she were talking to her prince. They smiled towards each other at first, exchanging unheard words. But a look of puzzlement suddenly splashed across the princes' features. His gloved hand tightened harder around her waist while hers seem to loosen. There's a smile from the maiden again and it seems mannerly though mildly apologetic.

Terra furrowed his thin eyebrows understanding the abrasive yet polite body-language, however not knowing what for. Maybe he was misinterpreting things.

It was then the blue-eyed woman pulled herself out of his arms, turning her back towards the prince. The wielder heard her light, lady-like voice from afar as she beckoned a younger girl clad in pink from the crowd. Loud unneeded gasps were noticed this time. And some people had the look of utter relief that the mystery woman was not about to hog the entire spotlight. Many readied an effort to re-polish their faces and start re-batting their eyelashes.

At first the prince made a gesture of refusal but to no avail. Cinderella had clasped the girls' hands tightly around his and said something beyond Terra's ear reach, leaving the limelight whilst grabbing tuffs of her dress, moving away from the flourishing scene. Clear confusion written across Prince Charming's face.

It made no sense to Terra either.

And it made doubly no sense when she suddenly emerged before him, in the midst of the now excited and uproarious masses. She's glowing a different hue that he hasn't seen tonight.

Sooner than he could question her why, the azure-eyed young woman beamed a gentle smile towards him; and Terra couldn't control the sudden tenseness in his bones. Shifting his eyes back to the prince, he could see the clear signs displeasure and disorientation glaring right at him. This was not what he wanted or expected, he was a guest in this land; he wasn't supposed to cause disruption. Especially not to ones of royalty.

Yet it still didn't change the fact that he wasn't displeased with her approaching him, quite the opposite, he could almost admit that he liked it. For a change someone noticed him, even if he had no idea why and that unsettled the usually level-headed male.

When she finally reached his side, he gave her an inquiring look, unable to voice his question. Something about her warmth just put him on edge, almost like if he said the wrong thing she'd vanish like a dream. He felt for her in some way and it was simple enough. Though admittedly he wasn't used to being around the opposite gender for too long.

There's an awkward smile on his face that he knows doesn't match his features, just as there's an odd grace on her lips that hides another motive he foolishly can't comprehend. Letting out a breath he doesn't realize he's kept, the warrior knows she means no damage. She's too angelic for that, too pure.

"Is something wrong?" Terra finally states, it fills the air with curiosity and innocence that both of them can relate to. He's no expert in the way of interaction and she's no expert at the art of courting. Her spirits are lifted today so she smiles confidently once more, this time exposing her perfect white teeth. He notices her eyelashes are full and long.

Delicately grasping her small hand against his own, he tenses. Her hand is warm and inviting.

"Dance with me." She says boldly, merry expression still the same.

There's an unearthly pause. His perplexity reaching its full potential, his jaw tenses and the masculine man flinches without thinking.

"W-w-what?" he jumbles, too off-guard to realize what he's even said. Cinderella stifles a giggle and looks up at him sweetly.

"A dance," she proposes; a light twinkle in her eye and a spark in her smile. "A token of my good wishes to you."

Terra can hardly believe his ears.

"Token? What token?"

"You've done me a generous favour, something must be given in return. After all a true gentleman deserves a dance."

She says it like it's the most normal thing to say.

"Gentleman?" he questions.

"A True Gentleman." She corrects.

Terra fumbles to himself, taken aback, he was called many names; A strong warrior, a keyblade wielder, a good friend, a learned student but a gentleman?

A _true_ gentleman no less? What had he done to deserve such a title, he is dumfounded, flabbergasted even.

No girl ever said that to him before, he can't help but reflect things in a blur. He is in a new skin that he hasn't ever used. He feels light-headed, similar to a child.

"I can't dance with you." He mumbles, more to himself than to her. His eye contact is on and off because when he looks at her, her eyes are too blue a color for him. The sparkle in her aura is still shining, she looks playful and witty. The youthful man feels stupid and he can tell there's a flush against his cheeks.

"Why not?" Cinderella asks, it's misleadingly innocent despite the fact that even he can tell she enjoys his predicament.

He pauses again, not wanting to humiliate himself further. However he's an honest man and in the end the brunette gives in.

"I-" the words play around his mouth for a while, before they completely spill.

"I-I can't dance."

Her bright eyes widen slightly, disbelieving. "Really?"

It's embarrassing, he knows but he's not a man meant for dancing. Terra huffs slightly and crosses his arms, this time laying his body against the wall acting like it's nothing worth talking about. He had to at least keep some of his pride.

"Never tried." The male tries to sound nonchalant, instead it sounds stuffy, not matching his voice.

Cinderella pauses for a moment; then giggles. The maiden thinks him to be quite a catch, even if he refuses to see it and even if he's never danced. Someone should at least tell him so. She grips his stony arm, he is too stubborn and she is too happy to let her proposal go to waste. She laughs.

"Well if that's the only problem, then there shouldn't be a matter. First time for everything."

Terra feels a slight tug on his arm, almost like a pinch before he senses his long feet staggering below him. He makes a noise of surprise as she moves him along. Her dainty arms are guiding him towards a mostly barren hall. There is an old man of the royal house, smoking a pipe, though he instantly scurries away upon seeing the masculine wielder. He looks as if he doesn't want to cause gossip and seems intimidated by Terra's tall grace.

She lets go of his arm.

It's quiet now, except for the distant tell-tale signs of hubbub from the social life surrounding them. The music is hushed and it produces a nicer serene feel, like they're in their own world. The pair only realize the man has left once the door slams shut. She looks at him expectantly, placing her hands in front of herself.

Terra scratches his head, he knows there's no way out of this but he must ask. He clears his throat.

"Are you sure?"

She answers quickly, gazing bright. "Positive. Are _you_ sure?"

The brunette smiles softly at her subtle throwback, very befitting of her.

"Well, I've gone this far. Being a gentleman, I can't refuse a woman, can I?" he surrenders and takes a step back, bowing in introduction before offering his hand. For a moment he sees the slight surprise in her eyes, and a flicker of innocence that shows a tale of a mistreated little girl wishing for escape in a land of fairytales.

Cinderella smiles bashfully and bows before placing her hand in his. Having watched the session prior to this, Terra delicately places his hand around her waist. The golden-haired woman can tell he doesn't know what to do afterwards, so the she brings herself closer to him, arm by his shoulder. The intimacy he's not used to makes him shudder, and he can't help but notice that her supple, feminine curves fit perfectly against his own jagged and angular frame. She smells of jasmines, lilies and something magical. He flexes his hands slightly and he sees a blush tinge her endearing face. The glow she radiates seems to flutter and mesh with his own.

They both take deep breaths before starting. She places her foot first and Terra follows her rhythm. The music being played is harmonious and calming, a good piece to simply dance by.  
There's a stumble from him and a hazy mix of laughter and apologizes pass by.

"So Terra was it?" she asks a few minutes after the first mistake. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good with names."

"No, it's alright." He confirms, "Its Terra."

They swivel against the titled floor this time and both are in tune. Their faces are aligned in faultless symmetry. He's fixated by her eyes that are an enchanting, softer cerulean, while to her, his are an alluringly sharp sapphire. There's something on both their minds. Cinderella makes a move to speak first.

"I can't help but find your name suits you."

Her voice is breathy, and he blushes at the notion that perhaps she's captivated by him.

"It's nothing special." He chides, not being able to break eye contact even though he wanted to.

Cinderella shakes her head in opposition, "Oh, but it is! It is!"

Terra doesn't seem convinced and she can see the doubt on his features.

"Terra. That's a word to describe the Earth, isn't it? Well just by looking at you, anyone can tell you're sturdy and strong. You're very sensible, caring and …shall we say down to earth."

"You don't know me that well."

He seems wary of his own self; the slight inflection in his voice is almost forlorn.

"Perhaps not but there's a tingling feeling I get whenever I meet a person with a good heart. You protected me, someone you don't even know."

Her openness fazes him and she beams before spinning like a fairy, then gracing his arms once again, twirling so that her back is against him. Her light shines him.

"And –"

An abrupt pause fills the air, he hears her breathe in and continue. "You smell of earthen soil, nature and flora… I like that."

The way she words it, Terra awkwardly admits it doesn't sound half bad. "I think your name is very fitting as well."

"Cinderella."

"Terra."

They laugh in sudden comfort.

The dance continues, this time more in pace and fluid in motion. Their long legs completely in balance with the melody. They continue their discussions pacing from diminutive things about chores, to big things like dreams and the meaning of just believing. It comes to Terra in a flash that though she may look fit for royalty with a beauty that completely stuns, her intrinsic nature is simple, smart and straightforward, just as his own. With the later being more important though not completely overshadowing the first, he realizes she is not fit for palace life. She'd miss her time to be free in her imagination, to relate without the propaganda of the rich.

She's too pure a heart.

"Why dance with me?" Terra suddenly states, a rock hitched in his throat. "I thought you wanted to dance with the prince."

Still upbeat in her appearance, Cinderella's face glances to the floor, there is a moment of silence before speaking. "I had my dream, I saw it before me. It just… felt too dreamlike to be real on its' own merit. I couldn't help but think that there was a bridge of reality to guide me to that miracle. Perhaps in a form of another man."

She sparkles and he wonders what would have happened had he not come to this world in search of an answer. The key-blade wielder gazes at her, and he grasps the fact that he can see right through her demeanor, her girlish orbs of light. She wishes the best for him, despite knowing that he will go away. Preferring the reality that seems less like a dream. An undemanding gentleman over a surreal prince. A few priceless moments instead of a happily ever after.

"Thank you," he acknowledges, her simple unspoken words touch his heart in a way he doesn't bother to understand. There's a stir in his chest, that he knows reflects hers.

Gently squeezing his warm hand in acceptance, Cinderella shines. "Let's enjoy this shall we."

Their ballroom dancing continues outside, mostly in comfortable silence with an occasional chuckle from him and a slight glimmer from her. The now barely hearable music changes to a beat that's a bit faster, and Terra leads without much complaint or error. It's relaxing being with her now, no more edginess or stiffness of bones, everything passes like a blur except for her presence garbed in that elegant white-blue dress. The gentle wind sways both their bodies in a soothing tone as the moon smiles, dazzling in acknowledgement.

The god-mother was right, watching her dance even if it was with him, made the brunette believe stronger than he ever could.

A little after half an hour does the midnight clock strike, still in Terra's arms a magical puff of air swirls around her. Twinkles and charms float friskily with the unnatural air-stream, and there she is, back in her pink rags of cloth. Her hair is now down, and Terra believes he likes it better that way.

Cinderella mumbles a simple 'oh' of surprise and staggers into him at the suddenness, but smiles upon looking at him. They stay like that for a couple of seconds.

"I must go now." She speaks softly as if trying her best to remember herself, harshly breaking from him. "T-There isn't much time, my sisters and step-mother are bound to come home any minute."

"I'll go with you." Terra merely states, he knows the drill now. He's not going to let her refuse him, just as she did the prince in concerns with his pride.

Her cherry blushing face contorts in ladylike refusal.

"Oh- you don't-"

"If I'm a gentleman enough to escort, protect and dance with you, than I'll be even more of a gentleman to walk you home."

He does a double take, recalling the actual time. "Even if it's not walking."

She's quiet.

"Cinderella." He says in a tone that sounds of false displeasure. If her face can get any redder, it does and she nods in acceptance, letting him take her petite hand. They run like Jack and Jill towards the forest expanse and he vaguely remembers hearing her words concerning him. A jumble of 'true gentleman' and 'get it right', was all he heard.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, not as how I expected it to turn out, but I like it more this way! I always end up making things sound so serious, though I hope you guys enjoyed it. As I know a few of us TerraCindy fans like to express the fact that she should have danced with Terra instead of Prince Charming. Who might I add is not charming in any way, and I've always believed that since I was younger. XD
> 
> I made sure to express Cinderella's very feminine nature as she possesses an acute fairytale and child-like quality about her. I find it be suitable to Terra's straightforward yet caring and charismatic nature.
> 
> Terra and Cinderella happens to be one of the more increasingly interesting/fun/engaging couples for me in BBS. Aside from well, I dunno maybe Terra x Ventus. I like Zack x Aqua but not in a manner where I'd want to write anything about them whatsoever. Even then, I don't really go for couples aside from the ones in the original KH games. So this couple hits the nail on the head.
> 
> Please review and thanks once again!


End file.
